Forum:How Much Do You Really Know About The Sims 2 and its Community?
How Much Do You Really Know About The Sims 2 and its Community? is a question-answer essay that was written by the Dozerfleet founder in the fall of 2006, in an effort to impress his English 250 class. The following is a modification of the document to bring the original's information more up-to-date as of 2010. Obsolete questions have been modified or removed. An answers page will be provided for those who don't know the answers and cannot get them from browsing this site to research them. To quiz friends at home, print a copy of this page and a copy of the answers page. Have them fill in as many blanks as they can. Then, grade them on how well they do. For self-evaluation purposes, print a copy of this article and quiz yourself. Don't peek at the answers until you are done. How Much Do You Know About The Sims 2 and its Community? Find out!!! Quiz Section 1 1. What is a Task Normalcy Fatality Loop? _______________________ 2. What is BI-SWILS? _______________________ 3. What is CT-BILS? _______________________ 4. What is a Boddler? What can aggravate multiple instances of one? _______________________ 5. How can you spot a parasitic task? _______________________ 6. What does DBPF stand for? _______________________ 7. What is awarded to Mod The Sims users whose work stands out in contrast to that of most other modders around the globe? _______________________ 8. What is CLL-FILS? What causes it? _______________________ 9. Name the Boddler Classes. _______________________ 10. Name the Endault Classes. _______________________ 11. Popular mesh artist Rose is from which country? _______________________ 12. Which member of the Sims2Workshop was best known for making MP5s and P90s? _______________________ 13. Which MTS artist was once renowned for her "Pixie Skintone" collection? _______________________ 14. Who were the two most well-known custom food item creators for Sims back in 2006? _______________________ 15. Which three hackers helped MoreAwesomeThanYou.com take off? _______________________ 16. Which lawyer sued Electronic Arts over nudity in The Sims 2? What else was he infamous for? _______________________ 17. What is the official "standard" size for DSHW 2.0, the size that was being used for Ciem 2 before it was canceled? What image resolution is DSHW 2.5? _______________________ 18. Which DTD is used for DSHW 2.5 and beyond? Which one could be used if found useful? _______________________ 19. What is the difference between a Stuff Pack and an Expansion Pack? _______________________ 20. Whose live mode camera hack is so powerful, you can look up skirts with it? _______________________ Section 2 21. When shooting romantic scenes in the car, which decorative-only set of cars works best? (Hint: Nightlife cars are not reliable.) _______________________ 22. How do you get around the limitation that children cannot become vampires? _______________________ 23. Who founded Mod The Sims? _______________________ 24. Which user of The Sims 2 Exchange does EA promise will not void your game's warranty? _______________________ 25. Which Mod The Sims user has hacks that allow pregnant women to use the Taxi? _______________________ 26. Whose pond water hacks prevent the "toxic jelly" look in-game? _______________________ 27. What happens to a Sim's hand when you set the object/detail level to low? _______________________ 28. Why would someone want to install TwoJeffs' Traditional Marriage hack? _______________________ 29. What is a BHAV controller? _______________________ 30. What happens if you delete a cop's car while he is arresting the burglar? _______________________ 31. What can go wrong with misuse of the stretchSkeleton cheat? _______________________ 32. Which mesh artist can make women curvier? _______________________ 33. Which mesh artist can make extreme fat and thin fitnesses? _______________________ 34. Due to default game neck lengths for characters, which famous gangster was difficult for Moononsun to recreate in Body Shop? _______________________ 35. Dozerfleet's All Things Sims has the three time travelers from Hana-Barbera's The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible available for download. What were their names? _______________________ 36. Which three Cartoon Network characters were first added to the game by mesh artists at Mod The Sims, but have since been stolen by numerous Exchange uploaders? _______________________ 37. Why does pond water lack reflectivity? _______________________ 38. When taking screenshots, how can you make downtown building windows reflective? _______________________ 39. If you have a Sim that is pregnant via the InTeenimator, and you click the "Express Delivery ->Immediate" option on the Biological Clock, what happens? _______________________ 40. Which aspiration actually enjoys being abducted by aliens? _______________________ Section 3 41. Why is it nearly impossible to make the Stationery Voyagers into Sims? _______________________ 42. Which Mod The Sims artist actually made a functional Grillitan Diner sign? 43. Changing a particular line in GraphicsRules.sgr prevents your game from doing what to imported custom clothing? _______________________ 44. Whose custom hacked object allows you to change a character's skintone on the fly? _______________________ 45. If one is not a good mesh artist, what is one other tool to bring more dimension to clothing, that works with supported video cards? _______________________ 46. How long do children have to be left home alone before they are abducted by the social worker? _______________________ 47. Whose mod allows you to recolor the sky for breathtaking afternoon shots? _______________________ See also Find the answers here. Category: Articles pertaining to The Sims 2